The present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding sucrose dependent sucrose fructosyltransferases (SST). Furthermore, this invention relates to vectors and hosts containing such nucleic acid molecules, as well as plant cells and plants transformed with the described nucleic acid molecules. Furthermore, methods for the production of transgenic plants are described that synthesize short-chain fructosyl polymers due to the introduction of DNA molecules encoding an SST from artichoke. The present invention also relates to methods for the production of SST for producing short-chain fructosyl polymers in various host organisms as well as to the SST with the help of which short-chain fructosyl polymers can be produced using various methods, for example fermentative or other biotechnological methods.
Water-soluble, linear polymers have many various applications, for example for increasing the viscosity of aqueous systems, as detergents, as suspending agents or for accelerating the sedimentation process and for complexing but also for binding water. Polymers on the basis of saccharides, for example fructosyl polysaccharides, are especially interesting raw materials since they are biodegradable. Apart from their application as regenerative raw materials for industrial production and processing, fructosyl polymers are also interesting as food additives, for example as artificial sweeteners. Polymers having a low polymerization level are particularly suitable for this purpose.
Up to now only processes for the production of long-chain fructane polysaccharides in plants by expression of enzymes of bacterial origin as well as a process for the production of transgenic plants expressing fructosyltransferases from Helianthus tuberosus have been described. Processes for the production of enzymes for producing short-chain fructosyl polymers are not known. In the specification of PCT/USA89/02729 the possibility to produce carbohydrate polymers, in particular dextrane or polyfructose, in transgenic plants, in particular in the fruits of transgenic plants, is described. For the production of such modified plants the use of levan sucrases from microorganisms, in particular from Aerobacter levanicum, Streptococcus salivarius and Bacillus subtilis, or from dextran sucrases from Leuconostoc mesenteroides are suggested. The production of neither the active enzymes nor of levan or dextrane nor of transgenic plants is described. The specification of PCT/EP93/02110 discloses a process for the production of transgenic plants expressing the Isc gene of levan sucrase from the gram-negative bacterium Erwinia amylovora. In the specification of PCT/NL93/00279 the transformation of plants having chimeric genes that contain the sacB gene from Bacillus subtilis or the ftf gene from Streptococcus mutans is described. In the case of the sacB gene a modification in the 5xe2x80x2-untranslated region of the gene is recommended in order to increase the expression level in transgenic plants. The specification of PCT/NL96/00012 discloses DNA sequences encoding the enzymes synthesizing carbohydrate polymers and the production of transgenic plants with the help of these DNA sequences. The disclosed sequences originate from Helianthus tuberosus. According to PCTL/NL96/00012 the disclosed sequences are not only suitable to modify the fructane profile of, for example, petunia and potato but also of Helianthus tuberosus itself. Therefore, the specification of PCT/NL96/100012 describes inter alia transgenic potato plants expressing an SST from Helianthus tuberosus. Even though the enzymatic activity of the SST expressed in the transgenic plants could be detected, only a low level of conversion of the substrate sucrose to short-chain fructosyl polymers could be achieved. This may be related to various factors, such as a low affinity of the enzyme to its substrate or a possible inhibition of the enzyme by the produced product.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to provide nucleic acid molecules encoding a sucrose dependent sucrose fructosyltransferase (SST) with the help of which it is possible to produce organisms modified by genetic engineering that are able to form short-chain fructosyl polymers.
This problem is solved by providing the embodiments described in the claims.
Therefore, the present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding the proteins having the biological activity of an SST and being selected from the group consisting of
(a) nucleic acid molecules encoding a protein that comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID No. 2 and SEQ ID No. 4;
(b) nucleic acid molecules comprising the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID No. 1 or a corresponding ribonucleotide sequence;
(c) nucleic acid molecules comprising the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID No. 3 or a corresponding ribonucleotide sequence;
(d) nucleic acid molecules hybridizing to the nucleic acid molecules mentioned in (a) or (b) and encoding an SST the amino acid of which is to at least 90% identical to the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID No. 2; and
(e) nucleic acid molecules the nucleotide sequence of which deviates from the sequence mentioned in (a), (b) or (c) due to the degeneration of the genetic code.
In the context of the present invention an enzyme having the fructosyl polymerase activity is understood to be a protein that is able to catalyze the linking of xcex2-2,1 glycosidic or xcex2-2,6 glycosidic bonds between fructose units. Hereby, a fructosyl residue to be transferred can originate from sucrose or a fructan polymer.
A short-chain fructosyl polymer is understood to be a molecule containing at least two but not more than 100 fructosyl residues that are linked either xcex2-2,1 glycosidically or xcex2-2,6 glycosidically. The fructosyl polymer can carry a glucose residue at its terminal that is linked via the C-1 OH-group of the glucose and the C-2 OH-group of a fructosyl. In this case a molecule of sucrose is contained in the fructosyl polymer.
In a preferred embodiment the nucleic acid sequences of the invention are derived from artichoke.
It was surprisingly found that during the expression of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention large amounts of fructosyl polymers were produced.
In contrast to the potatoes described in the specification of PCT/NL96/00012 a large amount of oligofructan is obtained that is even larger than the cellular content of the substrate sucrose when the nucleic acid molecules of the invention are used.
The nucleic acid molecules of the invention can be both DNA and RNA molecules. Suitable DNA molecules are, for example, genomic or cDNA molecules. The nucleic acid molecules of the invention can be isolated from natural sources, preferably artichoke, or can be synthesized according to known methods.
By means of conventional molecular biological processes it is possible (see, e.g., Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.) to introduce different mutations into the nucleic acid molecules of the invention. As a result proteins with possibly modified biological properties are synthesized. One possibility is the production of deletion mutants in which nucleic acid molecules are produced by continuous deletions from the 5xe2x80x2- or 3xe2x80x2-terminal of the coding DNA sequence and that lead to the synthesis of proteins that are shortened accordingly. By such deletions at the 5xe2x80x2-terminal of the nucleotide sequence it is, for example, possible to identify amino acid sequences that are responsible for the translocation of the enzyme in the plastids (transition peptides). This allows the specific production of enzymes that are, due to the removal of the corresponding sequences, no longer located in the vacuole but in the cytosol or that are, due to the addition of other signal sequences, located in other compartments.
Another possibility is the introduction of single-point mutation at positions where a modification of the amino acid sequence influences, e.g., the enzyme activity or the regulation of the enzyme. By this method mutants can be produced, for example, that possess a modified Km-value or that are no longer subject to the regulation mechanisms that normally exist in the cell with regard to allosteric regulation or covalent modification.
Furthermore, mutants can be produced showing a modified substrate or product specificity. Also mutants can be produced showing a modified activity-temperature profile.
For the manipulation in prokaryotic cells by means of genetic engineering the nucleic acid molecules of the invention or parts of these molecules can be introduced into plasmids allowing a mutagenesis or a modification of a sequence by recombination of DNA sequences. By means of conventional methods (cf. Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, N.Y., USA) bases can be exchanged and natural or synthetic sequences can be added. In order to link the DNA fragments with each other adapters or linkers can be added to the fragments. Furthermore, manipulations can be performed that provide suitable cleavage sites or that remove superfluous DNA or cleavage sites. If insertions, deletions or substitutions are possible, in vitro mutagenesis, primer repair, restriction or ligation can be performed. As analysis method usually sequence analysis, restriction analysis and other biochemical or molecular biological methods are used.
The term xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d in the context of this invention has the meaning of hybridization under conventional hybridization conditions, preferably under stringent conditions as described, for example, in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition (1989) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.
Nucleic acid molecules that hybridize to the molecules of the invention can be isolated, e.g., from genomic or cDNA libraries that were produced from artichoke. In order to identify and isolate such nucleic acid molecules the molecules of the invention or parts of these molecules or the reverse complements of these molecules can be used, for example by means of hybridization according to conventional methods (see, e.g., Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.). As a hybridization probe nucleic acid molecules can be used, for example, that have exactly or basically the nucleotide sequence depicted in Seq ID No. 1 or parts of these sequences. The fragments used as hybridization probe can be synthetic fragments that were produced by means of conventional synthesis methods and the sequence of which basically corresponds to the sequence of a nucleic acid molecule of the invention.
The molecules hybridizing to the nucleic acid molecules of the invention also comprise fragments, derivatives and allelic variants of the nucleic acid molecules described above encoding a protein of the invention. xe2x80x9cFragmentsxe2x80x9d are understood to be parts of the nucleic acid molecules that are long enough to encode one of the described proteins. The term xe2x80x9cderivativexe2x80x9d in this context means that the sequences of these molecules differ from the sequences of the nucleic acid molecules described above at one or several positions but have a high level of homology to these sequences. Homology hereby means a sequence identity of at least 40%, in particular an identity of at least 60%, preferably of more than 80% and particularly preferred of more than 90%. These proteins encoded by the nucleic acid molecules have a sequence identity to the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID No. 2 of at least 80%, preferably of 85% and particularly preferred of more than 90%, 95%, 97% and 99%. The deviations to the above-described nucleic acid molecules may have been produced by deletion, substitution, insertion or recombination.
The nucleic acid molecules that are homologous to the above-described molecules and that represent derivatives of these molecules usually are variations of these molecules that represent modifications having the same biological function. They can be naturally occurring variations, for example sequences from other organisms, or mutations that can either occur naturally or that have been introduced by specific mutagenesis. Furthermore, the variations can be synthetically produced sequences. The allelic variants can be either naturally occurring variants or synthetically produced variants or variants produced by recombinant DNA processes.
The proteins encoded by the various variants of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention show certain common characteristics, such as enzyme activity, molecular weight, immunological reactivity or conformation or physical properties like the electorphoretical mobility, chromatographic behavior, sedimentation coefficients, solubility, spectroscopic properties, stability; pH optimum, temperature optimum.
In another preferred embodiment the invention relates to nucleic acid molecules specifically hybridizing to transcripts of the nucleic acid molecules. These nucleic acid molecules preferably are oligonucleotides having a length of at least 10, in particular of at least 15 and particularly preferred of at least 50 nucleotides. The nucleic acid molecules and oligonucleotides of the invention can be used, for example, as primers for a PCR reaction. They can also be components of antisense constructs or of DNA molecules encoding suitable ribozymes.
The invention furthermore relates to vectors containing nucleic acid molecules of the invention. Preferably, they are plasmids, cosmids, viruses, bacteriophages and other vectors usually used in the field of genetic engineering.
Preferably, the nucleic acid sequence of the invention is operatively linked to the regulatory elements in the vector of the invention that guarantee the transcription and synthesis of an RNA in prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic cells that can be translated.
The expression vectors of the invention allow the production of enzymes synthesizing short-chain fructosyl polymers in various host organisms.
The encoded enzymes can be used also outside the host organisms for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers. Thereby, fermentative and other biotechnological methods for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers can be used. For example, it is also imaginable to produce fructosyl polymers by means of immobilized enzymes.
According to the invention regulatory elements of the patatin B33 promoter are preferred. Other preferred promoters are the 35S CaMV promoter and the promoter of the alcohol dehydrogenase gene from Saccharomyces cerevisiee. 
The vectors of the invention can possess further functional units effecting the stabilization of the vector in the host organism, such as a bacterial replication origin or the 2xcexc DNA for the purpose of stabilization in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Furthermore, xe2x80x9cleft borderxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cright borderxe2x80x9d sequences of agrobacterial T-DNA can be contained, whereby a stable integration into the genome of plants is made possible.
Furthermore, the vectors of the invention can contain functional terminators, such as the terminator of the octopine synthase gene from agrobacteria.
In another embodiment the nucleic acid molecule of the invention is linked to the vector of the invention by a nucleic acid molecule encoding a functional signal sequence in order to transport the enzyme to various cell compartments. This modification can be, for example, the addition of an N-terminal signal sequence for secretion into the cell membrane space of higher plants but also any other modification that leads to the fusion of a signal sequence to the encoded fructosyltransferase can be the subject matter of the invention.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the invention relates to the plasmid pB33-cySST the construction of which is described in the examples (FIG. 1).
The expression of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in prokaryotic cells, for example in Escherichia coli, is interesting because this way a closer characterization of the enzymatic activities of the enzymes encoding these molecules is possible.
In a further embodiment the invention relates to host cells transiently or stably containing the nucleic acid molecules or vectors of the invention. A host cell is understood to be an organism that is capable to take up in vitro recombinant DNA and, if the case may be, to synthesize the proteins encoded by the nucleic acid molecules of the invention.
Preferably, these cells are prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells. In particular, the invention relates to plant cells containing the vector systems of the invention or derivatives or parts therof. Preferably, they are able to synthesize enzymes for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers due to the fact that they have taken up the vector systems of the invention, derivatives or parts thereof. The cells of the invention are preferably characterized by the fact that the introduced nucleic acid molecule of the invention either is heterologous with regard to the transformed cell, i.e. that it does not naturally occur in these cells, or is localized at a place in the genome different from that of the corresponding naturally occurring sequence.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to proteins being encoded by the nucleic acid molecules of the invention, as well as to methods for their production, whereby a host cell of the invention is cultivated under conditions allowing the synthesis of the protein and the protein is subsequently isolated from the cultivated cells and/or the culture medium. Furthermore, the invention relates to the SSTs that can be produced with the plants of the invention.
By providing the nucleic acid molecules of the invention it is now possible to produce short-chain fructosyl polymers in any organisms by means of genetic engineering, whereas up to now it had not been possible to modify plants by conventional methods, for example breeding methods, so that they are able to synthesize fructosyl polymers. By increasing the activity of the proteins of the invention, for example by overexpressing suitable nucleic acid molecules or by providing mutants that are no longer subject to the cell-specific regulation mechanisms and/or that have altered temperature dependencies with respect to their activity, it is possible to increase the yield in plants modified by genetic engineering.
Therefore, the expression of the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in plant cells in order to increase the activity of the corresponding SST or the introduction into cells normally not expressing this enzyme is now possible. Furthermore, it is possible to modify the nucleic acid molecules of the invention according to the methods known to the person skilled in the art in order to obtain SSTs of the invention that are no longer subject to the cell-specific regulation mechanisms or that have modified temperature dependencies or substrate or product specificities.
When the nucleic acid molecules are expressed in plants, the synthesized protein may be located in any compartment of the plant cell. In order to achieve the localization in a specific compartment, the sequence guaranteeing the localization in vacuole has to be deleted and, if necessary, the remaining coding region has to be linked to DNA sequences guaranteeing the localization in the specific compartment. Such sequences are known (see, e.g., Braun et al., EMBO J. 11 (1992), 3219-3227; Wolter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85 (1988), 846-850; Sonnewald et al., Plant J. 1 (1991), 95-106). The present invention therefore also relates to transgenic plant cells that were transformed with one or several nucleotide molecule(s) of the invention as well as to transgenic plant cells originating from such transformed cells. Such cells contain one or several nucleic acid molecule(s) of the invention with it/them preferably being linked to regulatory DNA elements guaranteeing the transcription in plant cells, in particular with a promoter. Such plants can be distinguished from naturally occurring plant cells by the fact that they contain at least one nucleic acid molecule according to the invention which does not naturally occur in these cells or by the fact that such a molecule is integrated into the genome of the cell where it does not naturally occur, i.e. in another genomic region.
The transgenic plant cells can be regenerated to whole plants using methods known to the person skilled in the art. The subject matter of the present invention relates to the plants obtainable by regeneration of the transgenic plant cells of the invention. Furthermore, the subject matter of the invention relates to plants containing the transgenic plant cells described above. The transgenic plants can basically be plants of any plant species, i.e. both monocotyledonous and dikotyledonous plants. Preferably they are crops, in particular plants that synthesize and/or store starch, such as wheat, barley, rice, maize, sugar beet, sugar cane or potato. Particularly preferred are sucrose storing plants.
The invention also relates to propagation material and harvest products of the plants of the invention, for example fruits, seeds, tubers, root stocks, seedlings, cuttings etc.
The transgenic plant cells and plants of the invention synthesize short-chain fructosyl polymers due to the expression or additional expression of at least one nucleic acid molecule of the invention.
The subject matter of the invention therefore also relates to the short-chain fructosyl polymers obtainable from the transgenic plant cells and plants of the invention as well as from the propagation material and harvest products.
The transgenic plant cells of the invention can be regenerated to whole plants according to methods known to the person skilled in the art. Therefore, the subject matter of the invention also relates to plants containing the transgenic plant cells of the invention. These plants preferably are crops, in particular plants that synthesize and/or store sucrose and/or starch. Particularly preferred is potato. The invention also relates to the propagation material of the plants of the invention, in particular tubers.
In order to express the nucleic acid molecules of the invention in sense or antisense orientation in plant cells, they are linked to regulatory DNA elements guaranteeing the transcription in plant cells. These are particularly promoters. Basically, any promoter active in plant cells is suitable for the expression.
The promoter can be selected such that the expression takes place constitutively or only in a certain tissue, at a certain stage of the plant development or at a point of time determined by external stimuli. With regard to the plant the promoter can be homologous or heterologous. Suitable promoters are, for example, the promoter of the 35S RNA of the cauliflower mosaic virus and the ubiquitin promoter from maize for a constitutive expression, particularly preferred the patatin gen promoter B33 (Rocha-Sosa et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 23-29) for a tuber specific expression in potato or a promoter only guaranteeing the expression in photosynthetically active tissue, for example the ST-LS1 promoter (Stockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84 (1987), 7943-7947; Stockhaus et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 2445-2451) or for an endosperm specific expression the HMG promoters from wheat, the USP promoter, the Phaseolin promoter or promoters from zein genes from maize.
Furthermore, there can be a termination sequence serving for the correct termination of the transcription as well as the addition of a poly-A tail to the transcript which is regarded as having a function for the stabilization of the transcripts. Such elements are described in the literature (cf. Gielen et al., EMBO J. 8 (1989), 23-29) and can be exchanged arbitrarily.
In order to prepare the introduction of foreign genes into higher plants there is a great number of cloning vectors available containing a replication signal for E.coli and a marker gene for the selection of transformed bacterial cells. Examples of such vectors are pBR322, pUC series, M13 mp series, pACYC184 etc. The desired sequence can be introduced into the vector at a suitable cleavage site. The plasmid obtained is suitable for the transformation of E.coli cells. Transformed E.coli cells are cultivated in a suitable medium, then harvested and lysed. The plasmid is regenerated. Usually, restriction analyses, gel electrophoreses and other biochemical or molecular biological methods are used as analysis methods for the characterization of the regenerated plasmid DNA. After every manipulation the plasmid DNA can be cleaved and the regenerated DNA fragments linked to other DNA sequences. Every plasmid DNA sequence can be cloned into the same or other plasmids.
For the introduction of DNA into a plant host cell a great number of methods are available. These methods comprise the transformation of plant cells with T-DNA using Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes as means for transformation, the fusion of protoplasts, the injection, the electroporation of DNA, the introduction of DNA by means of the biolistic methods as well as further possibilities. For the injection and electroporation of DNA in plant cells there are no specific requirements for the plasmids used. Simple plasmids such as pUC derivatives can be used. If whole plants are to be regenerated from such transformed cells, there should be a selectable marker.
Depending on the method for the introduction of desired genes into the plant cell further DNA sequences may be necessary. If, for example, the Ti or Ri plasmid is used for the transformation of the plant cell, at least the right border, often, however, the right and left border of the Ti and Ri plasmid T-DNA have to be linked as flanking region to the genes to be introduced.
If agrobacteria are used for the transformation, the DNA to be introduced has to be cloned into specific plasmids, either into an intermediary vector or into a binary vector. The intermediary vectors can be integrated into the Ti or Ri plasmid of the agrobacteria due to sequences that are homologous to sequences in the T-DNA by homologous recombination. The Ti or Ri plasmid furthermore contains the vir region necessary for the transfer of the T-DNA. Intermediary vectors cannot replicate in agrobacteria. By means of a helper plasmid the intermediary vector can be transferred to Agrobacterium tumefaciens (conjugation). Binary vectors can replicate both in E.coli and in agrobacteria. They contain a selection marker gene and a linker or polylinker framed by the right and left T-DNA border region. They can be transformed directly into the agrobacteria (Holsters et al., Mol. Gen. Genet. 163 (1978), 181-187). The agrobacterium serving as a host cell should contain a plasmid carrying a vir region. The vir region is necessary for the transfer of the T-DNA into the plant cell. There may be additional T-DNA. The agrobacterium transformed such is used for the transformation of plant cells. The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells has extensively been examined and described in EP-A-120 516; Hoekema: The Binary Plant Vector System, Offsetdrukkerij Kanters B. V., Alblasserdam (1985), Chapter V, Fraley et al., Crit. Rev. Plant. Sci., 4, 1-46 and An et al., EMBO J. 4 (1985), 277-287. For the transfer of the DNA into the plant cell plant explants can be co-cultivated with Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes. From the infected plant material (e.g., pieces of leaf, stem segments, roots, but also protoplasts or plant cells cultivated by suspension) whole plants can be regenerated in a suitable medium, which may contain antibiotics or biozides for the selection of transformed cells. The plants obtained this way can be examined for the presence of the introduced DNA. Other possibilities of introducing foreign DNA using the biolistic methods or by protoplast transformation are known (cf., e.g., Willmitzer, L., 1993 Transgenic plants. In: Biotechnology, A Multi-Volume Comprehensive Treatise (H. J. Rehm, G. Reed, A. Pxc3xchler, P. Stadler, eds.), Vol. 2, 627-659, VCH Weinheim-New York-Basel-Cambridge).
Alternative systems for the transformation of monocotyledonous plants are the transformation by means of the biolistic approach, the electrically or chemically induced introduction of DNA into protoplasts, the electroporation of partially permeabilized cells, the macroinjection of DNA into flowers, the microinjection of DNA into microspores and pro-embryos, the introduction of DNA into germinating pollen and the introduction of DNA into embryos by swelling (for review: Potrykus, Physiol. Plant (1990), 269-273).
While the transformation of dicotyledonous plants via Ti plasmid vector systems with the help of Agrobacterium tumefaciens is well-established, more recent research work indicates that also monocotyledonous plants are accessible for transformation by means of vectors based on Agrobacterium (Chan et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 22 (1993), 491-506; Hiei et al., Plant J. 6 (1994), 271-282; Bytebier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84 (1987), 5345-5349; Raineri et al., Bio/Technology 8 (1990), 33-38; Gould et al., Plant Physiol. 95 (1991), 426434; Mooney et al., Plant, Cell Tiss. and Org. Cult. 25 (1991), 209-218; Li et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 20 (1992), 1037-1048).
Three of the above-mentioned transformation systems could be established for various cereals: the electroporation of tissues, the transformation of protoplasts and the DNA transfer by particle bombardment in regenerative tissue and cells (for review: Jxc3xa4hne et al., Euphytica 85 (1995), 35-44).
The transformation of wheat has been frequently described in the literature (for review: Maheshwari et al., Critical Reviews in Plant Science 14 (2) (1995), 149-178).
The invention also relates to plants containing at least one, preferably a number of cells containing the vector systems of the invention or derivatives or parts thereof and being able to synthesize enzymes for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers due to the introduction of the vector systems, derivatives or parts of the vector systems of the invention. The invention also provides plants of many species, genuses, families, orders and classes that are able to synthesize enzymes for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers due to the introduced vector systems or derivatives or parts thereof. Since the known plants are not able to only produce short-chain fructosyl polymers, it is easy to check whether the method has been successfully performed, for example by chromatographic analysis of the sugars containing fructose. They are advantageous vis-à-vis the few plants containing fructosyl polymers since there is a defined molecular size, i.e. the size of the short-chain fructosyl polymer. Furthermore, a localization in the various cell compartments and various organs as well as an increase of the expression ratio and therefore of the yield is possible.
In another embodiment the invention relates to method s for the production of short-chain fructosyl polymers comprising:
(a) contacting sucrose or an equivalent substrate with an SST of the invention under conditions allowing the conversion to short-chain fructosyl polymers; and
(b) obtaining the fructosyl polymers produced this way.
The nature of the produced fructosyl polymers depends on the enzymatic specificity of the fructosyl transferase. When an SST of the invention is used, preferably kestose but also nystose and fructosylnystose are produced.
Furthermore, the invention relates to the fructosyl polymers produced from a plant cell or plant of the invention or from the propagation material or harvest product of plants or plant cells of the invention or obtained according to the above-described method of the invention. These fructosyl polymers can preferably be used for the production of food such as baked goods or pasta. Preferably, these fructosyl polymers can be used for increasing the viscosity in aqueous systems, as detergents, as suspending agents or for accelerating the sedimentation process and complexing but also for binding water.